It is generally known to provide for a spa device, such as pedicure spas, health spas, whirlpools, jet stream exercisers, foot spas, etc. Such known spa devices are typically used in commercial and recreational settings for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure, and bathing purposes. However, such spa devices have several disadvantages including being difficult to thoroughly clean, requiring complicated maintenance schedules.
Water quality can become a problem in systems that use circulating water that comes into contact with the human body where the spa is not thoroughly cleaned. Several actions have been taken in an attempt to overcome this difficulty, including the addition of chemicals (e.g., bleach) into the water to help control bacteria growth. Despite such efforts, however, water quality is sometimes still difficult to maintain. For example, bacteria can develop simple defense mechanisms to counter chemical attacks such as forming a protective outer coating that acts as a barrier against harsh chemical treatments. The destruction of the outer coating is generally difficult with chemicals alone. Often times, chemicals are only effective in destroying the outer coating when used for extended periods of time, sometimes hours. Therefore, the preferred method of eliminating bacteria from systems is through mechanical means such as abrasion (e.g., removal with a rag and a chemical cleanser that has anti-bacterial capabilities). Furthermore, many spa devices have intricate and elaborate systems of pipes that move water from a pump, through a filtering system, and ultimately to one or more nozzles (e.g., openings) that deliver water back to a basin for re-circulation. In the case of a pedicure basin, the process of cleaning after each pedicure involves draining the water from the system, spraying the basin with some type of anti-bacterial cleanser, circulating the water for a period of time, rinsing and then refilling with fresh water. Because there are pipes and fittings, it is often difficult to mechanically scrub every component that comes into contact with water. In addition, after a system is drained, some water may remain within the piping system, usually in cracks and crevices or low spots in the pumping system. For example, the pump itself is usually a sealed unit that may be difficult to completely drain. It is within these areas that the bacteria tend to grow the outer coating as a defensive mechanism against attack from anti-bacterial chemicals, especially when the pedicure system is not used for extended periods (e.g., overnight, weekends, etc.). Consequently, water quality may be diminished in conventional piped systems that are not effectively cleaned.
Another problem with known spa devices is that they often provide a harsh massaging effect to the feet by pointing a small number of nozzles (e.g., openings) toward the feet. These nozzles are generally connected via pipes and hoses to a single centrifugal pump that produces a very high pressure (20-40 psi) and a relatively low volume of water. Customers often complain that the jets of water produced in this manner are too rough, in some cases even producing pain or discomfort. Although the jets can be partially closed to reduce the force of the water stream, this also reduces the water volume. Consequently, the massage effect is minimized since the jets are often a considerable distance away from the feet (e.g., in the walls of the basin).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus that substantially avoids the problems of bacterial growth by eliminating the need for pipes and/or pumps. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a spa apparatus with a removable enclosure for the impeller that provides a series of apertures through which fluid is moved to create a massage effect. Further, it would be advantageous to provide an enclosure with a relatively small number of components that is easily removable to facilitate easy cleaning of the spa. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an easily removable pump system that may be exchanged and/or cleaned in a sanitation bath or dishwasher.